Kobolds
Kobolds, or Cobolds, are a type of spirit or sprite that can be quite mischievous. Though they are ordinarily invisible, a kobold can appear when it chooses to. They can adopt a variety of forms -- that of an animal, a human, a flame, or an object such as a candle. Most commonly, they appear as small humans -- roughly the size of children. They have, at least once, been describe as "a fiery stripe with a broad head, which he usually shakes from one side to the other"Northern Mythology, Comparing the Principal Popular Traditions and Superstitions of Scandinavia, North Germany, and the Netherlands Vol. III by Benjamin Thorpe. The association with fire has led many to believe that kobolds may somehow be related to dragons. It seems that each form chosen by kobolds is likely an illusion. Kobolds are fiercely protective of their appearance, which is said to be frightening to behold. Descriptions from those who have touched kobolds describe them as being cold and skeletal to the touch. Those who have tried to trick a kobold into revealing itself have suffered malicious and even deadly tricks as vengeance. There are three different variety of kobolds, found in three very different habitats. Varieties Domestic Kobolds Living in homes, domestic kobolds are much like other house spirits. They are said to dress in peasant clothing and appear no taller than a large four-year old child. They also often wears hats. Others describe household kobolds as appearing as old men, out-of-work shepherds. It is generally agreed that each domestic kobold is linked to a specific household. Some believe every household has a kobold, with no concern given for the needs of the household. It is also not entirely agreed upon how a kobold claims a new home -- and this may vary from kobold to kobold. Some claim a kobold announces itself by making noises during the night. Others say that the kobold announces its presence by committing a series of tricks, such as spreading woodchips around the house and tainting the milk with cow manure -- if the master of the house drinks the milk or leaves the chips in place, the kobold will stay. Still others claim that the kobold will take the form of a cold, abandoned animal and will take up residence with whatever household takes pity on it. Another theory tells that a kobold must be lured to a home through a specific set of instructions -- traveling into the woods on St. John's Day with an empty sack between noon and one o'clock, catch sight of a kobold in the form of a bird and tell it a specific phrase while it sits on an ant hill. If all of this is done properly, the kobold will hop into the bag and will never leave the household that has done this. Domestic kobolds typically make their home in the hearth, although it is not unheard of for a kobold to set up its residence in other areas of the house. Some live in woodhouses, cellars, barns or stables. If a kobold is pleased with their household and has been treated well, they will spend the night finishing up chores that have not been completed before the humans in the household went to bed -- typically cleaning but also chasing away pests and other necessary tasks. If there are craftsmen or shopkeepers in the household, the kobold may even lend a hand with those professional tasks that may need to be completed. A very specific subset of kobolds, bieresal, live in the beer cellars of inns and will bring beer into the house as well as cleaning the glasses it will be served in. Kobolds can also bring good luck and even wealth into their households. Many kobolds have even been known to warn of danger before it happens. In return for these many favors, the household must feed the kobold and must always respect it, never laughing at it. Kobolds who are neglected or disrespected can become quite vengeful, and even startingly cruel commiting pranks or even murder. While there are no surefire methods of ridding onself of a vengeful kobold, a few methods have some success -- primarily insulting the kobold, though this will inevitably lead to being cursed as well, and excorcism by a Christian priest. There have been a few legendary domestic kobolds: King Goldemar, Heinzelmann, and Hödekin. Underground Kobolds The most malicious variety of kobold live in underground places such as mines. They are often misshapen and deformed, hunched over, and dressed as ordinary miners. They are dark-skinned and stand no taller than two or three feet. In one description, it was said that there was a light in the place of their hearts. This type of kobold bears a great deal of similarity with dwarves. Many miners claim that underground kobolds live and move freely in the rock, just as humans do above the ground. Underground kobolds seem primarily interested in mining stones themselves -- constantly hammering and digging in the tunnels beneath the earth. Some are content simply to mine and, if they are left alone, will have little to no interaction with humans in the mine. A few have proven helpful to miners, warning of danger and leading miners to rich veins of ore. Primarily, however, underground kobolds are vicious and hostile to humans -- causing cave-ins, rockslides and other accidents. They even unleash poisons from rocks that would come to be named "cobalt" after them. Water Kobolds The water kobold, or Klabautermann, dwells aboard seafaring vessels. They habitually smoke pipes, and often wear the clothing of sailors. They have a reputation for being extremely helpful to sailors, so long as they are respected by those aboard the vessel. They will pump water from the hold, rearrange the cargo, and even plug holes until they can be repaired. They can even, sometimes, prevent a ship from sinking and will never abandon their ship until it is about to slip beneath the waves. They have little tolerance for disrespect and even less for sailors who do not do their work, and will react to such irksome things with pranks such as tangling the ropes. Despite how helpful the Klabautermann is, the sight of one is an omen that strikes dread into the hearts of sailors. They appear only to those about to perish, or if a ship is doomed. Fantasy Worlds Kobolds appear in many shapes and forms across many fantasy universes. These include: *Kobolds (QfG) -- a race of hideous subterranean spellcasters. Real World Kobolds originate in Germanic legend, but closely mirror man legendary creatures of other regions. This may indicate that the belief in kobolds is one of the last vestiges of Paganism to survive into the Christian era -- possibly carrying on from belief in kobalos from Greek mythology. Others argue that the native kofewalt, a mythological house spirit hailing from Germany, is the creature's predecessor. The mineral cobalt derives its name from the belief that the poisonous nature of many arsenical minerals were caused by kobolds. External Links *Encyclopedia Mythica *Mythology Dictionary *Wikipedia References Category:Mythological Bestiary Kobolds Category:Germanic Mythology